Of chocolates and flowers
by SkyStrider
Summary: It's Mousse's first Valentine's Day without Shampoo in his life – or rather, it's the end of Mousse's first Valentine's Day where he learns about Hanakotoba, the language of flowers, from Nabiki and Cologne.


A/N: Just a little addition to the summary - For those interested in continuity, this story occurs the same night as "Cooking with Akane". For those not following my little Continuum, some background: Shampoo is gone after having done a lot of damage in the manner of her leaving. Mousse (and Cologne) is recovering and Mousse has been adopted by Kin Ono, making him a brother of Tofo Ono. Tofu and Kasumi are married and everyone has moved onto the dojo grounds while the clinic is undergoing some expansions. Nabiki has seized on Mousse as her "brother" for her own reasons.

* * *

Nabiki walked into the back of the Cat Café and saw Cologne supervising the kitchen cleaning from her chair. The old woman was smoking a pipe and watching over the two workers as they wiped down the counters and finished putting away the pans. Then she noticed Nabiki and smiled. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning, child," the elder said.

Nabiki smirked despite the diminutive title. She and Cologne got along well these days. Having a mutual enemy and a mutual concern will do that to folks. "I managed to finish my research and decided there was time to come home tonight. I figured you'd still be cleaning up. Did he have a good day?" she asked maliciously.

Cologne's own smile became equally malicious. "Come see," she said while motioning to Nabiki. Cologne led Nabiki to the main dining room. Before she entered, the elder called out: "Hey, Part-Timer! There's another girl here to see you!"

"Oh gods," came the response. "Tell her I've passed out - it will be close enough to the truth. I'm done!"

Nabiki walked into the dining room following Cologne. "Nice to see you too, Duck Boy," she laughed.

"Oh, thank the gods," the exhausted young man moaned. Mousse sat at a large table covered with chocolate candy boxes. There must have been at least thirty of them. There were also a lot of flowers about the pile.

"Considering you don't like chocolate, this is hilarious," Nabiki teased him. "How much is not chocolate?"

"Just mine and Akane's," Cologne answered behind her. "Both of us gave him nut clusters knowing his preferences. Kasumi baked him cookies since she knew he wouldn't misunderstand."

"Oooo, cookies! Good thing she's a married woman," Nabiki laughed. Then she walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Duck Boy. I don't want chocolate back. You can get me a single white rose." She handed him another box of nut clusters.

Cologne nodded her head thoughtfully. Mousse saw the gesture and said: "O.K. the flowers mean something. Cologne has been laughing at me all day. Let's start with the white rose - what's it mean?"

"A white rose means 'innocence and devotion'," Cologne answered.

Mousse looked at Nabiki with amusement. "Innocence?" he questioned.

"You'll note I didn't give you one," she said with a raised eyebrow. "With your naivety, it will suit coming from you." Mousse just rolled his eyes in response. "Any red roses?" Nabiki asked.

"A couple," he admitted. "Two high school girls gave me a red rose with dark chocolate. That means what I think it means?"

"Love. You'll need to let them down gently," Nabiki told him.

"Unless you want to encourage them," Cologne said. She hopped up on a chair still smoking her pipe. She also nearly burst into laughter at the annoyed look Nabiki shot her.

"Yeah…I'll pass right now," Mousse said. "Casual dating I don't mind."

"Any forget-me-nots?" Nabiki asked. Mousse shook his head. "Good - that's true love and a major headache," she answered the gesture.

"What's with the cactus flowers?" he asked. Then he looked annoyed as Nabiki collapsed on the ground laughing.

"You've been propositioned, boy," Cologne told him.

Mousse banged his head on the table a few times. "This, I do not need," he muttered.

"At least all the women were college age or older," Cologne laughed. "I don't recommend answering them back." Mousse just sighed.

Nabiki sat up after a few moments. "What did Sayuri get you?" she asked him climbing up again and grabbing a chair.

"White and dark chocolate with white and red poppies," he responded. "I got poppies from a handful of people."

"All women you've dated or danced with?" Nabiki quizzed. He nodded his head. "They'd like to continue - the poppies mean fun-loving and happiness. You should answer them back in kind unless you're not interested. Then you need a different flower depending on the relationship."

"Naw, I'm happy to see them again," he replied. "They don't want anything I can't give easily. What do gardenias mean?"

"Crushes or secret love," Nabiki said. "Interested in the girls?" she smirked.

Mousse began to message his forehead. "The girls - 'yes' for dating, the guy - not so much."

"A guy gave you flowers?" Nabiki said incredulously. "What made him think you were gay?"

"Maybe the fact that Part-Timer seems to hold all the girls at arm's length?" Cologne teased.

"I'm not in a hurry! I thought that was the norm around here," Mousse snapped.

"Oh, it is," Nabiki laughed. "But there are exceptions - hence, the red roses. I guess this guy is also an exception."

"So, how do I say 'No' politely? Both to him and the red rose girls?" he asked.

"Well," Nabiki started. "You cannot answer them at all - like for the cactus flowers. It's perfectly acceptable even if will break hearts." Mousse winced at her statement. "You can return poppies, with will indicate a friendly playful relationship…"

"Not what I want to send the guy. But I see him every day in the market, and he's sort of a friend," Mousse cut in.

"Oh, then don't wait until White Day. Just tell him you don't swing that way - politely, but firmly," Nabiki said.

"But, since he understands flowers, leave him a peony when you go," Cologne added. Nabiki's eyes widened a little at the perfect fit.

"Which means?" Mousse prompted.

"Bravery, nobility, and respect," Cologne told him. "It will put him firmly in the friend column with no hard feelings." Mousse looked relieved at that.

"Is there anyone you want rid of?" Nabiki asked.

"Not really, but what's the flower for that?" he returned.

"Sweet peas, she answered. "They are a very definite 'Goodbye'. The people you give that to will not be back next Valentine's Day."

He nodded thoughtfully. Then Mousse asked: "What about white carnations?"

Nabiki's eyes widened. "Who gave you carnations?" she demanded.

"No one," he answered. "I was just wondering."

"A white carnation is a marriage proposal," Cologne told him.

"Oh crap!" he burst out. "I was thinking of just buying a bunch of them cheap and distributing them to everyone on White Day."

Nabiki smacked him in the back of the head. "Damn," Cologne laughed. "And I thought Ranma had fiancée issues. You would have beaten him thoroughly, boy."

"Do us all a favor," Nabiki demanded sharply. "Don't buy flowers from anybody but Hideo. At least he'll keep you out of trouble!"

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled embarrassed.

Nabiki gave him a hard look and then let it drop. She looked at all the candies on the table and her look became sly. "You know, this is a little light," she said mischievously. "After everything in the last few of months, I thought you would have done better."

"Oh? And where's your stash?" he shot back.

"At my dorm - candy will keep and I wasn't about to haul the flowers back here. I did double you," she teased.

"Then you lost," Cologne chimed in.

"How so?" Nabiki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mousse looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Because she sold a lot of candy to patrons who forgot it was Valentine's Day and had spouses to go home to," he answered.

Cologne's eyes glittered with amusement. "I also sold it to girls who were smitten with him," she said with a nod. "All the candy you see has been gifted at least twice."

Nabiki had to cover her laughter with a hand - especially at the look on Mousse's face. "Oh my," she said finally. Mousse just let out a big sigh and faced them again.

"Cheer up, lad," Cologne laughed. "I promised I'd split the proceeds with you. At least White Day is paid for."

Nabiki chuckled as Mousse answered: "That just seems so wrong somehow."

"Oh, to have such delicate sensibilities," Nabiki teased. She stood up and extended a hand to him. "Come on, it's time to head home, Duck Boy."

Mousse nodded. "All right, Shark Lady," he replied while accepting the hand. After he stood up, he looked at Cologne. "Is everything set?" he asked.

The elder nodded in turn. "Yes, there's enough help here. Emi will open in the morning. I'll see you at 10:30," she answered.

Mousse and Nabiki gathered up the candy and placed it in a bag for the house, leaving Cologne a few of her favorites. Then Cologne saw them to the door and bade them a 'Good night'. She watched the two of them walk up the street back toward the dojo with an amused expression on her face. The amusement stayed with her until after she had bade the staff 'Good night' as well.

Later on, she sat in her room with a nice fire burning merrily in the fireplace and a glass of warm sake resting in her hand. She had planned on reading the paper, but the events of the day were still in her thoughts. Mousse's suitors weren't the only visitors today. Her neighbors had brought over small friendship gifts as well. Many of them knew her fondness for different teas and had brought over a selection. She had given them appetizers to take home in return, keeping her neighbors busy with small talk until they were ready. The Tendos and Onos had also sent small gifts to her and so had other dojos - they prized her as well. Even the Dojo Destroyer had brought her a bouquet of bright yellow daffodils, which meant "Respect".

It was the kids who hung out here after school that had touched her most though. When clubs got out, the teenagers would come here to chat and even do homework (if she tapped them on the head to remind them). Since they arrived between meal times, she'd let them stay so long as one of them bought at least a soda (usually not a problem although Cologne had been known to advance money every once in a great while), and they behaved themselves. They had pooled some money and brought her a big bunch of red carnations, which was traditionally a "Mother's Day" flower. She took a sip of wine and thought more about that.

"Nerima…home of chaos…and magic," she mused out loud. "You draw us in and give us a place to belong." She noticed her pipe was low, so she dumped it into the fire and refilled. Then she thought longer. Finally she said: "Enough. I'm not going anywhere." She raised her glass to the town and followed with: "You're mine, and I'm yours. Happy Valentine's Day, Nerima."


End file.
